Sorry
by SoritaK
Summary: Zero había vuelto. Un milagro para muchos y una pesadilla para otros. Kururugi Suzaku juró eliminarlo y el líder de la Rebelión quería detenerlo. Sólo que, nunca se imaginaron que los sentimientos estarían de por medio. Yaoi/UA/LelouxSuzaxShirleyx?


**Disclaimer: No soy la dueña de Code Geass. Es un fic yaoi (amor chico x chico) y es un mundo alternativo. Para leer este fic, tienes que ver la primera temporada de la serie. Escenas fuertes más adelante. Estás advertido. **

**

* * *

**

_Dedicado a mi gemelita quién me ayudó en la creación de este fic sin percatarse._

_I swear I never meant to let it die  
I just don't care about you anymore_

_  
_**Let it die  
Three Days Grace**

**Prólogo  
**

_El ruido de la compuerta al abrirse rompió el silencio de la habitación. Ingresé sin importarme las altas horas de la noche. El sistema de iluminación se activó en cuanto coloqué un pie en aquél lugar. Lastimándome con su destello por breves segundos. _

_El eco de mis botas daban vida a la habitación. El interior del sitio era reflejado por el amplio espejo que había justo en medio del lugar. Donde sabía que tras él, existía una sala que controlaba los movimientos de la persona que vivía en aquél lugar… _

_Me dirigí hacia el espejo, apreciando mi propio reflejo al instante. Un semblante serio abarcaba mi rostro. Las ojeras eran notables y mi cuerpo me exigía un minuto de descanso a gritos. El color esmeralda que solía cubrir mis ojos, se volvió opaco. Vacío. Así como muchas cosas en mi interior. De vez en cuando, parecía volver la motivación que me hizo sonreír alguna vez. No obstante, era eliminado de inmediato de mi ser, como si fuese alguna clase de virus. Sobretodo, para seguir concentrado en lo que quería. _

_Sin duda, convertirse en un caballero Round marcó el inicio de un nuevo yo. Junto con una nueva etapa de mi vida. Aunque el entrenamiento fuera tan duro. Seguía luchando. Ya que mi deseo, no era tan sencillo de realizar. _

_Desde hacía meses me dediqué sólo en reparar las consecuencias de las acciones de cierta persona… _

_Me alejé del espejo, detenidéndome frente a una cápsula; en cuyo contenido yacía alguien dormido. La misma que mantenía atrapado al motivo principal del caos en el Area 11. _

_Mis piernas me exigían sentarme en la silla que había a mi lado. Sin embargo, me contuve. Porque el intenso odio hacia esa persona, era incluso más grande que mi agotamiento. Ingresé el código que abría la cápsula, al instante, el vidrio que nos mantenía separados, se retiró. Logrando contemplar con mayor nitidez a esa persona. En la cama, dormía placidamente un ser cuyo físico podría burlar a cualquiera. Ninguna persona se imaginaría que alguien tan fino como él… podría ser el líder de una rebelión. _

_Lelouch…_

_Unos mechones oscuros cubrían tu rostro. Los mismos que escondían una piel tan fina como el mármol. Tu cuerpo estaba cubierto por una sábana blanca, la cual te daba una apariencia inocente. Sin notarlo, dejé mi mirada en el objeto que mostraba mi traición hacia ti. Una benda blanca envolvía tu ojo izquierdo, escondiendo el mayor de todos tus secretos. Tu pecho descendía y ascendía de manera notoria. _

_-Su-Suzaku…_

_Tus labios balbucearon mi nombre y tu rostro denotó sufrimiento. Tus ojos se cerraron fuertemente y tus manos se aferraron a la sábana blanca que te cubría. _

_¿Sufrías? ¿Podías hacerlo? ¿Acaso estabas consciente del daño que le habías causado a la gente? ¿Acaso te estarás preguntado la razón por la que te traicioné? No… eso era imposible. _

_Te di mi protección, mi espada, mi honor, mi lealtad e inclusive mi amistad. Te convertí en el portador de mis secretos más oscuros. Me diste promesas que juraría cumplir aunque tuviera que dar mi propia vida para hacerlo. Me prometiste que un mañana mejor llegaría. Creí en tus palabras. Fuiste una de las razones por las que deseaba terminar con la guerra. Para darte a ti, a Nunally y a todas las personas un lugar pacífico para vivir. Pero descubrí que todo era mentira. _

_Mi mejor amigo… resultó ser mi peor enemigo. _

_¿Quién eres en este momento para mí, Lelouch?_

_No eres ya mi amigo, te consideré casi como un hermano… pero ahora, me eres irreconocible. Heriste mi alma, junto con el de un millón de personas más. Tomaste el último aliento de vida de muchas personas. Te burlaste no sólo de mi confianza, sino también… de muchos otros. Inclusive la de _ella_. _

_Euphie creyó en ti. Y yo… estuve ciego ante el peligro que corría. Fui su caballero… pero en realidad, fui un tonto, al no ver las crueles intenciones de su asesino. De Zero. De ti. _

_Desde el día en que contemplé aquellos ojos azules hasta la tarde en que tú se los habías cerrado… la había amado. _

_Euphie. _

_Cómo hacías falta. Si tu estuvieras aquí, en este momento, a mí lado. Quizás me aconsejarías el mejor camino. Y yo, seguiría tus órdenes sin vacilar. Ya que ella siempre pensaba en el bien de los demás, antes que el suyo. Contrario a ti, ¿cierto Lelouch? Quizás por eso la… mataste. _

_Mis sentimientos no lo podían más. La agonía y la frustración parecían borrar los agradables e inocentes días que pasamos juntos. Inclusive, borrando nuestro primer encuentro. Desde ese día, juré protegerte Lelouch. Pero tus acciones transformaron mi promesa. Lo que había sido mi protección completa, se había vuelto en una sentencia de muerte. _

_Ya que con mis propias manos, juro matarte Lelouch…_

_Me prometiste una confianza absoluta y que siempre cuidaríamos el uno del otro. Pero tu fuiste el primero en romperla. Te di todo de mi… y tú, tan sólo pensaste en ti mismo todo el tiempo, ¿cierto? _

_En cuanto menos lo noté, sujeté tu mano. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se suponía que debería matarte en ese momento. Si no lo hacía… Matarías a más personas, ¿cierto? Ese era el lugar y el tiempo adecuado. Tú, estabas profundamente dormido, y yo, estaba ahí de pie, completamente estable, y con la fuerza necesaria para quitarte la vida en un instante. _

"_Un día de éstos, terminarás muerto, ya que tus emociones nublaran tus objetivos…"_

_Esas fueron las palabras que alguna vez me dijo Lloyd-san y hasta ese momento, las comprendí. _

_No me hacían falta razones para matarte. Tarede o temprano, llegaría el día en que volverías a usar tu máscara. Creando una batalla inevitable entre ambos. Si en ese momento terminaba con tu vida, entonces los días de guerra se irían. Pero… ¿Por qué no lo podía hacer?_

_-Kururugi Suzaku._

_La voz provocó que volviera a la realidad de súbito. Giré mi cabeza para contemplar a la persona que me había llamado. Un joven -que aparentaba poseer mi edad- de mirada indiferente y un extraño aura de inocencia, se encontraba de pie en la entrada. Sus ojos me provocaron una sensación de deja vú. Debido a que se parecían a los de Lelouch._

_-El prisionero volverá hoy. -me indicó la voz con una leve inclinación de cabeza- Permiso para trasladarlo a otro sitio.  
-Permiso concedido. _

_Automáticamente, el joven ingresó junto con varias persona, colocándose alrededor de la cama donde descansaba el amatista. Se pusieron a los extremos de ésta y comenzaron a moverla, trasladándola rápidamente hasta la entrada. También me acerqué con ellos. Sólo que… en cuanto menos lo noté, mis manos sostenían un extremo de la cama, impidiendo que se llevaran a Lelouch. _

_-¿Ocurre algo malo, señor?-preguntó el joven._

_¿Qué estaba haciendo? Mi cuerpo se había movido solo. Al instante, retiré mis manos de la cama. Alejándome varios pasos de ella. _

_-No es nada, prosigan con su misión- dije con un tono seguro, tratando de ocultar mi confusión- Sólo tengo una duda.-añadí mientras miraba fijamente al joven- ¿Quién eres tú?  
-Soy su nuevo hermano. _

_Así que… todo estaba comenzando ya. _

_Dejé que siguieran con su camino, llevándote quizás, a una vida que no te agradaría. Y bien… ¿Acaso ello importaba? _

_Las puertas se cerraron frente a mis ojos, mientras notaba cómo te alejaban de mi visión. Confirmando sólo mi desición. No importaba lo que ocurriera, me encargaría de ser la primera persona en destruir tus planes. Convirtiéndome en el peor enemigo que jamás te hubieras atrevido a imaginar. _

_No pude matarte en los últimos momentos que me quedaban para hacerlo. Pero de algo estaba completamente seguro. Inclusive si vuelves a emerger con tu propósito de liberar a Japón, te destruiré Zero._

* * *

**Ha llegado el final de este capítulo. ¿Podrá Suzaku cumplir con su promesa? ¿A dónde habrá sido llevado Lelouch? Espera por el próximo capítulo. Dejen review. **

**Notas de SoritaK**

¡Mi segundo fic de Code Geass! (Salta) Soy una mega fan de esta serie, simplemente, lo tiene todo. Desde el primer capítulo que vi, supe que se convertiría en una de mis favoritas, y cuando terminé de verla… se convirtió en la número uno de mi lista. Sinceramente, tenía unos inmensos deseos de escribir un fic con los personajes de esta serie. Pero… estaba tan bien hecha, que no encontraba algún hueco o algo que pudiera aprovechar para crear una trama. Y en eso... me equivoqué.

Las situaciones que se presentan en este fic son realidad combinado con ficción. Será un fic largo (vaya, qué raro en mi) y espero en verdad lograr captar la esencia de la serie.

¿Cómo nació _Sorry_?

Volví a ver toda la serie, teniendo la esperanza de que alguna idea acudiera a mí para escribir una historia. Sin embargo, nada ocurrió… Estaba triste porque quería rendirle un tributo a mi serie favorita y también a los niños que se convirtieron en mi nueva obsesión yaoi: LelouchxSuzaku. Fue cuando… descubrí lo que podía hacer. Mi intención en este fic es incorporar la segunda temporada de Code Geass "a mi manera"

Te agradezco que te hayas tomado la molestia de leer el fic, me harías incluso más feliz al dejarme un review con tú comentario. No importa si es un insulto, una crítica, felicitación o grito de fangirl.

**Sorry  
**_Will you listen to my story?_


End file.
